


Mon cœur

by LonelyAngel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Or not, Sorry Not Sorry, i don't know which tags I should use, joshler - Freeform, just read it, no smut fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: A conversation between Tyler and Josh about their feelings (okay mostly about Josh's feelings)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mon cœur is French for "my heart". The title is French, because French is the language of love.  
> I wrote this chapter in class, don't judge me, I'm bored.

_Do you remember the first time we met? The first time I saw you? You were on stage, only a few people in front of you listening to your words. I saw you and I heard you and I felt all the words you were saying and singing and screaming._

Do you remember the first time I talked to you? It was after the show, and you were there, standing in front of me with a smile. And you said…

_…that I loved your show and that I loved your songs and the way you acted on stage, and I knew you belong there, in front of the people. I just wanted to play music with you so bad._

And we got friends. And we played music together.

_And got closer every time we met. And I noticed the pain in your soul and I realized that you were broken. And I wanted to fix you, and I tried and I failed and I tried again._

You never gave up. Do you remember all these times you saved me from dying? I can't be thankful enough for that.

_I supported you in your darkest hours and you supported me all this time when I struggled with my anxiety._

We needed each other.

_We did. But something changed, you know? I wanted to play music with you, but that wasn't the only thing I wanted._

What else?

_I wanted more. So much more. I missed you, when we weren't together. I missed you so much. Everything was brighter with you. The whole world was more colorful with you. And worse without you. Black and dark and I felt so alone, but I didn't have the courage to tell you the way I felt._

You never said, that… why didn't you?

_I wanted, after all these years I finally found the courage to tell you. But, there she was, standing in front of you and making you smile. And I hesitated. You were happy. This was the best thing that happened to you. You were happy. And I kept silent and watched you fell in love and I couldn't destroy your life, our friendship. I was afraid to destroy the things we had. I was afraid and then the moment was gone. And it was too late._

Tell me. Tell me how you truly feel.

_I love you. I love you way more than I can express. I love you._

_…Hey…talk to me…_

_…_

I'm sorry. I didn't expect that. I can't…I'm sorry.

…

I'm so sorry.

_Wait…what do you mean, "I can't…"?_

_Don't leave me alone, please!_

_Please…_

_…_

_Tyler… can you hear me?_


End file.
